Mad Season
by Faerie Canticle
Summary: Cougar Radio has crossed RFR for the last time. Can RFR cease the rivalry and will Lily find the courage to express her feelings for a fellow DJ?


"Can you believe the nerve of Cougar Radio," questioned Robbie as he picked up shelves of broken CDs.  
  
"My question is, how did they find us," Lily quipped.  
  
"Like you even have to ask," Answered Robbie, "it's obvious. Who is the one person who can make anything happen and it still holding a grudge?"  
  
"This is war," Ray announced as he picked up his favorite Dinosaur toy and saw it was snapped in two, hanging by a mere thread of plastic, "look what those monsters did to Bob." Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"What are we going to do, the entire studio is trashed," she spoke.  
  
"If a person's mind is unsteady, if it does not know the true path, if one's peace of mind is troubled, wisdom is not perfected," Travis said once again quoting his hero. The others stared blankly at him. "We plan and fight back guys. Do you three ever read?"  
  
-----  
  
Robbie opened his locker and got his literature book before meeting Travis. "So any ideas about our fighting back," he asked Travis.  
  
"You can say I've had an epiphany," he answered.  
  
"Dude its no wonder you have this mysterious persona, listen to your vocab man," Robbie laughed.  
  
"What's so funny," Ray asked and he and Lily joined in. The friends walked to the stairwell and sat down.  
  
"Ok, last night while reading..." started Travis.  
  
"Reading, again," Ray said, "there's a whole big world out there Travis ... and the Dalai Lama has nothing to do with most of it." Lily shot him a mean glance causing him to silence.  
  
"As I was saying, I thought of an idea," Travis continued after Ray's interruption, "Take their music." Travis smiled, feeling quite pleased with his idea.  
  
"And by that you mean," Lily asked confused.  
  
"I mean break into Cougar Radio and replace their CDs with kiddy music," he answered.  
  
-----  
  
"I'm Question Mark and I am wondering if a tree falls and no one is around, does it make a noise? That's it for today's RFR," said Robbie just before he slipped off his headphones. "So back here at 6 right?"  
  
"Six. But it's curried meatloaf night," whined Ray. Robbie rolled his eyes and Lily once again threw his trusty pink ball at him. "Would you ... owww."  
  
"Alright," Robbie stated grabbing Ray by the collar, "see you at 6."  
  
Lily sat for a while writing something down in a notebook, no doubt a new song, while Travis messed with some board settings making sure the sounds were all working properly.  
  
"AHHH" Travis sputtered as Lily tapped on the plexi-glass making up his booth. She laughed.  
  
"You know no matter how many times I do that it never once gets old," she snickered.  
  
"So Mr. Anti-Dating, got anyone new after you this year," she asked sitting down on the counter beside the board. He looked up at her with a 'yeah riiiight' expression. How she loved those faces he made at her. How could he honestly not know her feelings for him? I mean how many times has she defended him by beating on Ray for saying something completely insensitive towards Travis or the way she so dearly looked at him when he was saying something inspiring, intelligent or motivational, which was a lot of the time.  
  
Travis removed the headphones from his head and sat them down next to the turntable, playfully poking Lily in the side while doing it. She squirmed, "ahh stop Travis." She laughed.  
  
"So do you think this expedition will make any difference in the way Kim Carlisle treats RFR?" asked Lily.  
  
"Not sure, but from what I hear at Mickey's, one person at RFR could make a difference," smirked Travis.  
  
"Whoa. Wait, what?!" she asked. Travis just looked at her with a huge smirk on his face.  
  
"Word from Robbie is, last week at Mickey's he and Kim got pretty intimate," answered Travis. Lily's eyes got really big and a look of shocked swept across her face.  
  
"You've got to be joking right, I mean just last year Robbie was talking about how mean she was and then we had that whole rivalry on air," she observed.  
  
"Well as they say 'opposites attract,'" he said, "plus love can happen at the oddest times and catch you by surprise." He smiled at her.  
  
"Travis, can I get serious for a moment," she asked. He nodded. "Well I've got this friend and she has really strong feelings for a close guy friend of hers and she's not sure if she should risk it and tell him how she feels. What do you think?"  
  
"Audrey should really think twice about throwing herself at people," he stated. Lily laughed.  
  
"Not her, you dink, someone else," she snickered.  
  
"Well I guess you could tell them a flower without sun fades," he answered. She smiled and nodded.  
  
-- End Chapter One -- 


End file.
